


daisuki da yo

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gathers around to comfort Yosuke when Yu leaves Inaba, while Yosuke reflects on the last words he and Yu got to say to each other. Is it still a confession if you both already knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	daisuki da yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manicExpressive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/gifts).



Keeping a smile on his face hadn’t been the hard part, as they’d all chased the train down the platform, waving and yelling incoherently, words of love, words of encouragement, words of  _ see you later,  _ because goodbye wasn’t right when they’d see him again soon. Smiling for him was never hard, because Yosuke always wanted to smile at him. It was like smiling into the sun. Keeping his eyes open, not wincing, fighting off the tears that wanted to well up from staring into something so blinding, that was the hard part. As they all came to a stop and stood in a tightly packed knot, he realized they were all watching him, waiting for him to say something, waiting for his smile to give way to something else. And so, of course, it did.

“I’m fine,” Yosuke said thickly, not looking at any of them as he kept his gaze locked on the train speeding away into the horizon. He  _ was  _ fine, he  _ was,  _ which was why he let Chie thread an arm around his shoulders. He was fine, which was why he let Yukiko place a hand on his back, and let Rise touch his arm. He was completely fine, which was why he didn’t say anything when Kanji and Naoto flanked his sides and swallowed around the lump in his throat when Teddie took his hand.

“Guys,” he started, not knowing how he’d finish the sentence, and was rescued by Chie cutting him off.

“Yosuke, it’s  _ okay, _ ” she said, in the most reassuring tone she was capable of, which turned out to be pretty comforting. “We’re all gonna miss him. But…” She glanced around at the others, matching their sympathetic smiles. “It’s okay if you miss him a little more than we do.”

“Yeah, s’like…” Kanji paused, scratching his cheek and staring awkwardly at the sky, a little pink in the face. “It’s different, you know? So cry all you want, dammit! We’re here for you, senpai!”

“Kanji, I’m not going to—”

“We know you’re going to miss him  _ beary  _ much, Yosuke! After all, I know you spent the night at sensei’s place last night!”

Everyone stared, and Yosuke instantly flustered, curling his fingers around Teddie’s hand so he could crush it more effectively.

“I-it’s not what you think! I wasn’t— I mean, I  _ was,  _ but— not like that!  _ Dammit,  _ Ted, don’t put ideas in their heads!”

“I’m certain nothing untoward took place,” murmured Naoto, who nonetheless had a slightly distant look to her, as if preoccupied by the formidable task of pretending nothing happened between two teenage lovers left to their own devices for an entire night. The look Yosuke shot her was a little despairing.

“I think it’s romantic!” Rise declared, taking the spotlight off Yosuke’s increasingly red face. “One last night with the person you love before they have to leave you… doesn’t that just break your heart?”

“It’s only natural to want to spend as much time as possible with the person you love before they go away for a while, isn’t it? Don’t worry, Yosuke, we don’t think any less of you,” Yukiko said, patting his shoulder kindly. Yosuke felt a surge of relief go through him even as his gut twisted, thinking of the night before. Of what he’d said. Of the look on Yu’s face when he’d finally managed to blurt out those words he’d kept trapped within him for so long…

_ Yosuke. _

It had been hard to tell, in the dimness of pre-dawn, when they’d been pressed so close, with their legs tangled up and their foreheads touching and their breath ghosting across each other’s faces. He could have sworn, after the words,  _ those words,  _ tumbled from his too-tight throat, that Yu’s eyes had grown damp. Maybe he’d just imagined it. Yu had started to lean in after he said it, drawing so close his heart twisted itself up into knots and spirals, and Yosuke felt what he said next against his lips more than he heard it.

But when they connected and Yosuke tasted salt and felt a shiver echo through Yu’s frame, he thought maybe he’d been right about what he saw after all.

_ I love you, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> What Yosuke actually said to Yu that night was 好きだ。。。大好きだよ which translates to "I like/love you... I really love you." 
> 
> A gift for my beloved Freya, the best Yosuke a girl could ever ask for.
> 
> If all goes well, this isn't the only fic I'll be posting today.


End file.
